User talk:Burgundy
Hey So I posted a message to the GG Subreddit and while some people have acknowledged it, they're complaining about the wiki's appearance as "too orange" to the point where it hurts their eyes. Can you use your power to make everything not so bright? I typically use monobook but when switching to the default wiki skin I see what they mean. The wiki content with white on gray is ok but the wikia skin background surrounding it is all orange. --HavocReaper 04:50, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for advertising. I guess the background is a little bright. What color should it be then, black, dark grey?--Burgundy (talk) 05:00, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Lets go with dark grey for now and see where it goes. --HavocReaper 05:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Well theres the background. The boxes on the main page look even brighter now.--Burgundy (talk) 05:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Give this a try Copy-paste this coding into Mediawiki:Common.js to make collapsible templates. I would myself but only admins can edit Mediawiki. The new template you made is gigantic btw, do you think we should make a seperate template for GG and GG VS and Misc Episodes? --HavocReaper 04:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I was wondering why it wasn't working. And do you want to be an admin? I guess the template is pretty big, so yeah we should split it up.--Burgundy (talk) 04:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll accept a promotion. I could test out some more stuff with Mediawiki. Regarding the template, after splitting it, we'll have to put the templates to the relevant articles. --HavocReaper 04:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Adding the templates to every page should be a blast. And the badge system, do you think we should have it? I just added it because I figured if we ever decided to have it, I'd have a huge headstart on badges. --Burgundy (talk) 05:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Transcripts Do you plan in adding transcripts and summaries of discussions in the episode pages?--Wunkt (talk) 22:47, 03|12|12 Episode Identification Do you remember the episodes where Arin's face in edited on a pizza and the Banjo-Kazzoie episode where Jon says the n-word and is left uncensored? (also, if it's ever written on a page, is it written "The N-Word" or just the actual word?)--Wunkt (talk) 20:58, 06|12|12 :I'm sorry I don't remember, although I think the Banjo-Kazooie one was when they were at Treasure Trove Cove, and the pizza one was probably Kirby Super Star (maybe). And as for the n-word, I think it'd be better to write "the n-word" just to be safe.--Burgundy (talk) 03:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Censored part Do you recall which episode had Arin start a rape joke then instantly stop it (or censor it with elephants)? IIRC it was on a Joe & Mac episode.Wunkt (talk) 19:44, 17|01|13 :Not sure which episode, but I'm certain it was one of the first three Joe & Mac episodes. And yeah it was elephants censoring. --Burgundy (talk) 03:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Gosh darn! D'aww, you've deleted my only post! :'( You're right about the fact that they've given the show multiple names, but if I remember right, none of them actually had its own logo and everything... Oh well. Your barn, your rules. Zubito (talk) 22:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Zubito A logo. Hey there, I decided i'd make a logo for this place, and when I tried to upload it, it said the page is protected, so i'll put the image here so you can upload it yourself, at least, when this place is back to normal Grumps mode, I can make a GREP one if you want though, use it how you like as long as you give me credit. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/gamegrumps/images/4/4b/Wikilogo.png ''Charlie Cameron'' 03:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks a lot! I was actually going to request someone make a logo, but never got around to it. I'm about to switch this back to Grumps, so I'll add it now. Again, thanks! --Burgundy (talk) 22:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Smaller Logo As you may or may not know, Havoc requested a smaller version of the logo, I made it and posted it on his page, but I realised he probably can't do anything, so here is the smaller version of the logo. http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wikismall.png ''Charlie Cameron'' 09:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) clr So, why do we have to add this template to every episode page?Wunkt (talk) 21:51, 12|02|13 :We don't. I thought we would have to use it at first. You can delete it from the episode pages if you notice them there. I guess I just kept putting them on their by habit.--Burgundy (talk) 03:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I noticed something with the logo. I don't know if this is something you can really fix, but i've noticed that the logo does not appear while using the default Wikia skin as opposed to Monobook, on Monobook the logo appears perfectly but on the default skin it is just the default text. I use Monobook myself, but this would be a problem for new people to the wiki or those who do not use Monobook. ''Charlie Cameron'' 23:35, February 13, 2013 (UTC) : I honestly don't know. The logo might be too big to work on the default skin. I'm pretty sure I've seen wikis in the default skin that have a logo. I'll try and look into it more when I have some time.--Burgundy (talk) 00:03, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: 400th video In the edit, I put it was the 400th video, not the 400th Game Grumps-series video -- Basically, 400th overall. --HavocReaper 05:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Turns out it's not called a logo... I found out why the logo isn't showing up on the default skin, it's because they don't call it a logo for the Wikia skin, it's called a 'wordmark', so there you go, anyway, I don't know where you modify that, but I made one, so here you go. ''Charlie Cameron'' 21:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gg_wordmark.png Metal Slug 6 Should we make a page for game? Sure it didn't get it's own series, but it was played (or should we make a Metal Slug Anthology page...)Wunkt (talk) 19:15, 25|03|13 : I was actually thinking about moving Metal Slug X to Metal Slug Anthology and having X and 6 redirect to it, especially if they ever played another game on the Anthology. So I'll say page for the Anthology. --Burgundy (talk) 22:24, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I'll try and help update as soon as sommething pops up, I'll mostly do the top ten list. If there is any other things you need to assign me to or anything like that just let me know. Phillip Vorrasi (talk) 23:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC)PhillipPhillip Vorrasi (talk) 23:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, that's great because I generally only remember to update those lists every other week haha. Just help whenever you see something needs improvement, any edit is very much appreciated.--Burgundy (talk) 02:59, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Fan-made Game Grumps Animated Hey Burgundy, I thought I should get in contact with you to let you know that I'm going to be assembling a catalogue of fan-made GG Animated videos so that people can gain better access to the community's content. I'm not an animator, I'm just annoyed at how difficult it is to find new videos. If there's anything I should know about what I intend to do (if there are any specific rules such as how I should name the article, or structure the article's existence within a category &c &c), I'm more than happy to cooperate. Thanks for your time! (Incidentally, the page is here: Fan-made Game Grumps Animated Hotelsdown (talk) 04:00, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation? Hello there. I'm The Milkman, adoptive admin of Best Friends Wiki. In case you hadn't heard of it, it's a Let's Play show not unlike Game Grumps. As a huge fan of both, I was wondering how you felt about having an afffiliate wiki. Drop a message on my talk page if you're interested. Cheers! The Milkman | I always . 20:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Fuck you Magna Fire (talk) 09:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC)